Thomas and Trevor
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 2 |season_no=2.06 |number=32 |sts_episode= * Is This the End? * Billy Saves the Day |released= * 8th October 1986 * 25th April 1988 * 11th June 1989 * 14th May 1991 * 30th April 1993 * 3rd April 1998 * 16th January 2008 |previous=Old Iron |next=Percy and the Signal}} Thomas and Trevor, retitled A New Friend for Thomas in American releases, is the sixth episode of the second season. Plot Since being saved from scrap, Trevor has been living in the Vicarage Orchard and is enjoying his time there, especially as Edward stops by everyday to talk to him. However, Trevor sometimes finds himself with not enough work to do. One day, Edward stops to talk to Trevor as usual and the traction engine was feeling downbeat about not being busy or having company all the time. He is especially sad that he does not get to spend time with children very often. Edward has some good news for Trevor; the Fat Controller has asked that Trevor be sent to the site of the new harbour to help out with the work. Edward has been sent to pick up Trevor and carry him to the yard to meet with Thomas who will take him to the harbour. Trevor instantly perks up, looking forward to a trip to the seaside where he will get to work and hopefully meet some children. Thomas, who is carrying metal pilings needed for the construction work, is introduced to Trevor by Edward in the yard. Thomas is wary of the unusual-looking newcomer and asks what a traction engine is. Trevor explains that he is an engine who runs on roads instead of rails before politely asking to be taken to the harbour. Thomas, who is still confused, agrees nonetheless. After Trevor's truck is coupled on to Thomas' train, the two set off for the harbour. On the way, Trevor explains his usefulness to Thomas, who still cannot understand how an engine can run off rails. Trevor tells Thomas he will understand later. At the harbour, Thomas arrives to find chaos. Several trucks have been derailed which are blocking the line and stone slabs littering the area. Thomas' driver tells Thomas and Trevor that the equipment Thomas is carrying is essential, so Trevor must go to work taking it around the mess. Trevor, who enjoys this kind of work, is happy to do the job as soon as possible. While Thomas moves the trucks, Trevor carries the construction equipment to where it is needed with chains. Later, Thomas brings Annie and Clarabel to the harbour to meet him. Thomas has been left very impressed with Trevor after seeing him work so hard and finally understands just how useful a traction engine can truly be. Both Annie and Clarabel are carrying children, who Trevor is more than happy to give rides to. This is easily his favourite part of the day and Annie and Clarabel remark to each other how kind and gentle Trevor is and how he reminds them of Thomas. Thomas and Trevor are both very sorry when the day is over and Trevor has to return to the orchard that Thomas pulls him to the Junction. Taking him to the junction, Thomas tries to cheer up an upset Trevor by telling him that there is now plenty of work for him at the vicarage and that he could be needed at the harbour again some day as well as promising to visit whenever he can. Trevor is left feeling much better by the news. That evening, Trevor remembers all that has happened that day. He has made a new friend in Thomas and has got to work at the harbour, but best of all, has got to spend time with children. With those thoughts very much in his mind, Trevor falls happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jem Cole (cameo) * One Naughty Boy (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) Locations * Wellsworth * Elsbridge * Knapford Harbour * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Suddery Castle (deleted scene) * The Viaduct (deleted scene) * The Scrapyard (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to not be based on a story from The Railway Series. Instead, it is adapted from the annual story of the same name. * Stock footage from the second season episode, Saved from Scrap is used. * Thomas has only one face mask throughout the entire episode, minus a deleted scene. * Ringo Starr's US narration was not released on home media until 2012 when it was included on Engine Friends. * The scene of Thomas entering the harbour station with Annie and Clarabel is different in the restored version. * A deleted scene shows Edward and Trevor crossing the viaduct while it was under repair. That scene was later shown in the second season episode, Better Late Than Never. Goofs * Trevor whistles twice at the beginning without a driver. * When Thomas arrives to collect Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. * Fingerprints are visible on Edward's smokebox while talking to Trevor. In the same scene, Edward's boiler is chipped. * A thin wire is visible pulling Trevor along when he is giving rides on the beach. * In the scene where Thomas is talking to Trevor, Thomas' second boiler stripe is missing. * Thomas' smoke generator is clearly visible when he leaves the yard with Trevor. * As the scene fades when Thomas pulls Trevor out of the harbour, he stops under the bridge. * In a close-up of Thomas, the narrator says that Thomas is puzzled, but Thomas is happy. * When Thomas whistles at Trevor, his number on his left (viewer's perspective right) side is chipped. * Trevor's eyebrows are missing at the beginning. * At the beginning of the shot when Edward passes through Wellsworth, there is no chuffing sound for a second. * At the very beginning, a tree is seen shaking, but none of the other trees at the vicarage are. * The narrator says that Trevor set to work towing the pilings into position, while in the shot, he is clearing away some debris. Additionally, in the next shot, a crane is seen unloading the pilings in the background. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas and Trevor * Annual Stories - Thomas and Trevor * Magazine stories - Thomas and Trevor (1988)/Thomas and Trevor (1994) * Ladybird Books - Thomas and Trevor/Duck Takes Charge In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Thomas und Trevor es:Un Nuevo Amigo para Thomas he:תומס וטרבור ja:トーマスのあたらしいともだち pl:Tomek i Tadek Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes